


Bloodied Clover

by Amethyse



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), BlackOrg!KID, M/M, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyse/pseuds/Amethyse
Summary: Shinichi didn't understand how important KID was to him until the dove became a crow.





	1. The Bloody Clover

The heist had started out perfectly normal. 

 

Heck ton of police? Check. Hakuba Saguru? Check. One screaming Inspector Nakamori? Check. One cackling Suzuki old man? Check. The heist was the same as the previous KID heists. Shinichi stood in the back, observing the police and the KID fans that were outside the jewel exhibit containing tonight's target; Dove's Loss. 

 

 _This is like Ryouma's heist._ Shinichi mused to himself.

 

"Detective geek!" Sonoko screeched loudly as she approached the young detective, "Where the heck where you? We were waiting for you for awhile now! Geez."

 

Shinichi turned to face her, scratching his head nervously, "Well, Nakamori-keibu wanted to make sure I wasn't fiddling around the exhibit and-"

 

"Enough of your excuses!" Sonoko said, "You left Ran for nearly a year! Only to come back and say you don't love her! What is this?! You still haven't explained it to me just yet!"

 

Upon his return, Shinichi had explained everything to Ran, including the Black Organization. He had realized that it would in fact be more dangerous for her to  **not** know what he was dealing with. Since if she was to be caught in the crossfire, she wouldn't be able to react quickly enough to protect herself. (But being a karate champion Shinichi really believed that that wouldn't be a problem.) However, as expected, she was furious but she quickly forgave him after the explanation. The two agreed that they don't hold romantic feelings for each other as Ran sees Shinichi as a little brother now that she knows that he's Conan. 

 

"Well..."

 

"Ah Sonoko!" Ran said as she approached the other two, "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

 

Sonoko snickered, "Ah sorry. I was just  _talking_ to detective geek here." She glared at Shinichi as she said that. 

 

Shinichi laughed nervously. 

 

Nakamori suddenly screamed loudly, "10 seconds left!"

 

The police officers in the room stood up straighter as the crowd cheered louder. The fans started counting down really loudly and Shinichi cringed as Sonoko started screeching, "Kid-sama!"

 

"10."

 

"9."

 

"8."

 

"7."

 

"6."

 

"5."

 

"4."

 

"3."

 

"2."

 

"1....!"

 

Confetti fell from the ceiling as the voice of Kaitou KID rang out in the room. 

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

 

The crowd screeched in excitement as ten officers tried in vain to hold them back. (They succeeded much to Shinichi's amusement.)

 

"KID you bastard!"

 

KID appeared on top of the gem case, a wide grin on his face. He held the Dove's Loss in his hand as he tipped his top hat forward. 

 

"As you can see my dear audience, I have the Dove's Loss in my hand, and now the finale!"

 

KID raised his hand to shoulder level before snapping his fingers. The confetti - as if controlled by magic - flew up from the ground and formed sticky ropes that held down the KID Task Force. Shinichi stood surprised as the confetti seemed to avoid him at any cost.

 

"Tada~!" KID said as he jumped off the gem case and ran over toward the stairs.

 

"KID!" Nakamori squawked.

 

Shinichi, feeling the thrill of a heist, charged toward the direction KID has went. Shinichi skipped up the stairs, carefully avoiding the confetti that hung in the air. As he got the roof, he took a deep breath and slammed the door open. 

 

"KID!" he yelled, "Return the jewel!"

 

KID turned around and grinned, "As expected of you Meitantei. You are the only one who can catch up to me so quickly."

 

Shinichi smirked at the compliment, "You can flatter me after you are behind bars."

 

KID mockingly placed his hand over his heart, "Oh you wound me. Do you think I'm all flattering and lies? I only speak the truth."

 

"There's only on truth."

 

KID, if it was possible, grinned wider, "And I speak that truth."

 

Shinichi fought the urge the grin (and blush but why would the Detective of the East admit to that) as he took a step forward, "Enough talk. Hand over the jewel."

 

"I've been wondering Meitantei," KID said, ignoring Shinichi's previous statement, "Why did you tell Mouri-chan?"

 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "So she can protect herself if it comes to it."  _Hopefully not._

 

"Why?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"There's no reason to tell her about it. You have people to support you, the FBI and...  _me_."

 

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "What are you getting at?"

 

"What I mean is," KID spread his arms in a gesture, "there are so many people willing to help you, yet you turn to someone who doesn't have any experience fighting?"

 

"Ran can fight."

 

"I understand how Mouri-chan can hit shot knock out people, but I doubt she has experience fighting organizations."

 

Shinichi gritted his teeth, "Are you trying to say those I chose would be in danger? And possibly face death?!"

 

_You are a Shinigami Shinichi._

 

"What? No!"

 

_You only bring death to others._

 

"That's not what I mean! Meitantei!"

 

_You might as well be the Plague._

 

"H-hey... Meitantei...?"

 

"YOU BASTARD!" Shinichi screamed, "Get out! Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! Go away! Go to the freaking Black Organization and see if I care!"

 

KID froze. And in a flash, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh ho? Who do we have here?" Vermouth giggled. 

 

"Kaitou KID?" the dark figure mused, "Was he caught or did he-?"

 

Vermouth laughed, "It seems that he was found outside the headquarters, seemingly broken. Our agents brought him here."

 

The dark figure chuckled, "He would be a useful asset. Erase the memories that has nothing to do with thieving. Adjust the memories of his heists so it fits our theme. Notify me when it's done."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

As the dark figure walked away, his laugh echoing through the dark hallways.

* * *

 

 

"Sir, it's been done."

 

The dark figure looked up and smiled, "Bring me to him."

 

As the two left the room and walked through the hallway, every agent they passed saluted with respect toward the dark figure. In response, the dark figure smirked and waved them off dismissively. When they reached a metal door that resembles a lab, the escort reached into his pocket and took out a card before scanning it on a device. He opened the door for the dark figure and bowed his head. 

 

The dark figure entered the blinding room and smiled gently. 

 

"Where is he?"

 

* * *

 

 

When Shinichi told him off, Kaito was devastated. He didn't mean to 'insult' Mouri-chan or anything, it was just a simple warning. He fled the scene as soon as he could and landed in a forest west to the city and sulked to himself quietly. Kaito wasn't able to react when he was knocked out by a swift attack to the back of his neck. 

 

When he woke, he was in a blinding room that resembled a lab. The people surrounding him looked at him in interest as the placed a weird device on his head.

 

"This is the first time using it." One mumbled, a twinkle in his eye, "Let's hope it succeeds."

 

"Boss is going to be so pissed if it fails."

 

"Well, we'll have to hope it works."

 

Kaito struggled against his bonds as he tried to reach his smoke bombs. Apparently, these people knew his tricks and made these bonds especially for him. 

 

"Oh! Feisty one isn't he?"

 

"Isn't this the legendary KID?"

 

"It must be a successor."

 

"Whatever. Let's get started."

 

Suddenly, a searing pain exploded in Kaito's head as he continued to struggle against his bonds. It felt like his brain cells were exploding within his head. Blood pounded in his eyes before everything faded black. 

 

When Kaito woke up again, he had a strange urge to whack someone, preferably with a gun. His memories were hazy, but he couldn't remember anything that reminded him of his childhood. He could still remember the faces of his parents and his KID heists. Although it was strangely explosive. Kaito shrugged it off as he felt content and satisfied with explosions for some reason. He remembers working with people wearing black suits joining the Black Organization. The metal door across from him opened and a tall figure walked into the lab. 

 

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled widely and evilly. 

 

The figure smiled gently, "Hello there."

 

"What's my codename?" Kaito asked immediately. 

 

"Agent 1412: Pandora the Bloody Clover."

 

"I thought everyone's codenames were alcohol."

 

"You're a special case."

 

"Sorry for being rude," 'Pandora' grinned, "I was formerly known as Kuroba Kaito, the Second Kaitou KID. May I ask for your name?"

 

"I'm Kuroba Toichi, codename: Rum."


	2. Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Snake showed up at the police department, Shinichi was more than surprised.

It's been months since the last KID heist. 

 

It's been months since that episode. 

 

Shinichi left the heist with a clouded mind, and once he reached home he had realized what he had done. He had screamed for KID to disappear and head over to the Black Organization. Shinichi had tried to convince himself that KID would never join the Organization. Right? 

 

With a heavy sigh, Shinichi packed up his things and prepared to head toward the police station. Megure-keibu had asked for his presence as soon as possible after school. On his way out, Shinichi waved goodbye to Ran and Sonoko who had after school activities before changing his shoes quickly and leaving the school building. 

 

 _I wonder what's up,_ Shinichi thought as he sighed,  _Megure-keibu isn't the one who would call me during class unless something very important happened._

 

Suddenly, his phone rang and he reached into his pocket to get to it. Shinichi gently flipped it open and answered the call.

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Kudo-kun! This is Megure. We need you at the station quickly!"_

 

"What's the matter?"

 

_"There is someone here that seems to be from the Black Organization!"_

 

**(Note: Megure knows about them too)**

 

* * *

 

 

When Shinichi arrived, the Black Organization member sat on the ground, his arms and legs chained together with pairs of handcuffs. He looked worn out, as if he was running a marathon without preparation. Shinichi noted that there were fresh, but minor, wounds on his body that seemed to be caused by bullets. 

 

"Who's this?" Shinichi said automatically.

 

"Ah, Kudo-kun!" Megure greeted, "I apologize for making you come here on such a short notice, but this man here was been requesting you."

 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the man as the other looked up at him, anger in his eyes, although it wasn't directed at him. 

 

"That bastard Rum," he snarled, "luring us in saying he's got Pandora. How pathetic."

 

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi questioned. 

 

"We were planning a rebellion," the man answered honestly (much to the young detective's surprise), "I'm leading that rebellion against the Main Branch of the Black Organization. My name is Snake, and as much as I hate to admit, I need your help bringing them down."

 

* * *

 

 

Snake quickly explained what happened, something about this new agent called Pandora, who was named after the gem he was looking for. Apparently, he is incredibly skilled in acrobatics and handling guns. 

 

"Do you know anyone called Gin?" Shinichi asked when Snake finished. 

 

"They are Rum's 'pets'." Snake answered, gritting his teeth, "I have no information on them."

 

Shinichi sighed and looked at Megure for confirmation. The inspector nodded and smiled. 

 

"It's up to you Kudo-kun." Megure said, "This is your decision to make, and Division One is going to assist you in any way possible."

 

Shinichi smiled gratefully before turning to Snake, "I'll help you only if you help me in return and face trial."

 

"What?"

 

"Help me find KID."

* * *

 

 

Kaito hummed to himself as he pulled on his black jacket and adjusted his black gloves. His new outfit consisted of a crimson button up shirt, the jacket, black pants, black dress shoes, his monocle, top black hat etc; basically a reversed version of his KID clothes. After awakening and changing, he was ordered to take down someone named Snake by luring him into the headquarters with the word 'Pandora'. Much to his surprise. 

 

Kaito took them down without much effort, as they didn't put up much resistance. However, Snake was able to get away and Kaito was about to chase him down until Rum stopped him. 

 

Rum had put his hand on his shoulder, "Pandora, stop. That's enough."

 

"Why?" Kaito asked, "Did you say to kill him?"

 

"On second thought, it would be a better idea if we let him go. Let's see if he returns with others." Rum answered. 

 

Kaito sighed, "Fine. I'm going back to headquarters."

 

Rum, in turn, nodded, "I'll be staying here. You can ask Vermouth or Gin for your new gadgets."

 

Kaito grinned widely before twirling his cape behind him and quickly disappearing. 

 

Rum sighed, laughter in his voice, "What am I going to do with you, my son?"

 

* * *

 

 

"I want in."

 

Shinichi blinked dumbly as Nakamori-keibu burst into the room with the KID Task Force. They practically broke down the door and demanded that they take part in the mission. Megure had denied, saying the Black Organization was Division One's business, but Nakamori just screamed louder, saying KID was their business. 

 

"Sorry keibu," Shinichi answered, "but this-"

 

"Nope." the loud inspector snapped, "I firmly believe that this" he waved at Snake who was sitting on the floor, "has something to do with KID's disappearance."

 

"How would you know?"

 

"It's a gut feeling brat." Nakamori replied, "I've been chasing KID for years. I should know what's going on by now."

 

 _Doesn't explain why you keep letting KID go._ Shinichi thought, laughing awkwardly. 

 

"Also..." Nakamori hesitatingly added, "My neighbor is gone."

 

"Who?" Megure asked.

 

"My daughter's childhood friend, Kuroba Kaito."

* * *

 

It took weeks of preparation and information gathering before Shinichi got a grasp of the Black Organization's plans and goal; immortality. 

 

The drug he had swallowed that changed him to Conan was the first prototype for immortality. The Organization wanted to start scientifically, but gave up and followed fantasy legends instead. Pandora. The gem that shed tears which granted immortality, and the new agent who held that same name. 

 

Shinichi rubbed his temple before sipping his coffee. The more he investigated, the more confusing it becomes. Why do they want immortality? Who was Rum and Pandora? How much control do they have in Japan? Why was Snake's branch starting a rebellion? 

 

Shinichi shook his head and gulped down the rest of his coffee. And most importantly,  _KID._ The thought of KID laying dead at the Organization's feet made Shinichi anxious. There's no way the great thief had died right? 

 

"Kudo-kun." Megure said, his voice anxious, from behind Shinichi's office door, "Something happened!"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Snake escaped with our documents!"

 

Shinichi stood up, "Do we know where he's headed?"

 

"Yes!" Megure answered, "There's a GPS tracker on him; he's headed toward the forest in the west!"

 

Shinichi grabbed his coat, "Call Nakamori-keibu! We need all the help we can get!"

 

* * *

 

 

"So..." Nakamori said, "Hakuba and my daughter tailed me here. What's happening?"

 

"Snake escaped," Shinichi explained. 

 

Nakamori Aoko strangely resembles Ran, Shinichi noted, before pushing it to the back of his head; that wasn't important right now. 

 

"We have to find Kaito!" Aoko screeched. 

 

Hakuba placed a hand on Aoko's shoulder, "Aoko-san, please be quiet, we could draw their attention."

 

"Aoko," Nakamori sighed in defeat, walking over to her daughter, "You should go home."

 

"NO." Aoko screeched, "I'm not leaving until I find Kaito!"

 

"Aoko-chan," an officer said nervously, "this Kaito might actually not be here."

 

"What?!"

 

"Nakamori-chan," Shinichi said, rubbing his head, "That's right. This Kaito may not actually be here. Also, this is an incredibly dan-"

 

Aoko, in response, grabbed a pair of handcuff's hanging from her dad's belt and chained her wrist to the person closest to her, which was Hakuba. 

 

"You need Hakuba right?" Aoko said, her voice proud, "Now I have to go no matter what!"

 

Everyone at the scene sighed in the defeat before deciding to let this hot-headed girl come with them. 

 

"Well," Shinichi declared, "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

When they appeared at the scene, Shinichi was seriously surprised. 

 

Snake was screeching at this guy standing in front of a crowd of black-clad men and women with Vermouth at his side. Snake was standing next to 20 people - greatly outnumbered. The three groups stood in a field surrounded by tall trees and grass. 

 

"Damn you to hell Rum! Using us to find Pandora!" Snake continued to screech. 

 

Rum, who on the other hand was completely calm, turned toward the newcomers and smiled, "Ah, welcome to this..." he gestured to the field, "hell."

 

Suddenly, Nakamori keibu and Aoko walked forward in unison, shock clearly on their faces. 

 

"Toichi?!"

 

"Toichi-oji-san?!"

 

 _Toichi?_ Shinichi thought, _The Greatest Magician of East Asia? He's the boss of the Black Organization?_

 

Rum - or Toichi - continued to smile and bowed, "I'm in fact not Toichi as of right now. I'm Rum."

 

Snake pointed an accusing finger at Rum, "I knew something was off when the boss appointed you as the sub-boss! What do you want?!"

 

Rum glared at Snake, and Shinichi was surprised at this sudden change in personality, "I have no need to tell you. You've outlived your usefulness."

 

The newcomers stood still in fear or confusion on what's to come. Shinichi knelt down slowly and placed two fingers on the back of his sneakers in case he needed to attack. He placed his other hand on his belt and waited. He felt Nakamori and other courageous officers place their hands on their guns. 

 

"Pandora," Rum spoke after a moment of silence, "You can remove them now."

 

 _Here it is._ Shinichi tensed,  _Pandora._

 

A loud voice boomed around the area.

 

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's showtime!"_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments would be appreciated!   
> (I'm sorry for how bad it is.....)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! :D  
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes and OOCness but I hope you enjoyed!  
> What do you guys think of it so far? It would help me if you guys left some comments! Thanks!  
> NOTE: After Kaito wakes up the second time, most of his memories are fake.


End file.
